Detective City Kids: Cowboy Crime
by eugene123
Summary: Brian the Brain and Nick the Ninja are at a dude farm where their physical, mental and cowboy skills will be tested to its full potential
1. Chapter 1

**Detective City K****ids: Cowboy Roundup**

"You darn city kids are soooo nosy," my uncle Paul the poisonous lectured us yet again inside his rundown house, "always sticking your little bratty heads into our conversations."

I gave Nick a wink and stared at the door signaling that we should bolt out of this literal sty in three… two… one…. I fled from the poisonous Paul as quickly as possible only to find that Nick didn't understand my signal and ran of alone… poor bloke.

I stood outside the house and waited for Nick so long that I nearly fell unconscious but woke up abruptly after my semi-sleep.

"Brian," Nick whispered softly but that was enough to stun me nearly to death, I shrieked out in surprise but Nick covered my mouth, "Brian the brains? Chicken droppings, since when did you ever have a brain?"

"You should know better then to take me by surprise and you know that after years of occurrence." I replied panting.

"Who's there?" Paul the Poisonous boomed, "I gotta shotgun…"

This time, Nick ran with me instead of after me….

Nick the ninja and I, Brian the Brains weren't caught by Paul the poisonous because of our incredible ability to orientate our way around the dude ranch and agility. Nicholas and I arrived at the safety of our dormitory and leapt into our beds pretending to be sound asleep but this was difficult as we needed to catch their breaths as well. Naturally, Paul checked on us several times before deciding that it was probably a stray fox and _finally _left us alone but long before that, we weren't exactly pretending to sleep anymore, we were.

The next day, Nick and I were constantly discussing why Paul was so paranoid and was often so mysterious and confined in his tiny apartment. By the time our discussion was close to completion, Joseph, the owner of the dude ranch called us into his office. It wasn't a modern one but instead looked more like a barn as there was no furniture besides a chair and a table which was empty.

"Paul has been very suspicious of you lately," he informed us while eying our every move, "I apologise for any inconvenience that my assistant has caused you and to compensate for his doings, I'll give you both free lassoing and riding lessons! Be at the edge of the dude ranch in approximately fifteen minutes, see you there."

We walked out of the office feeling gleeful that we received free lessons and glad that he didn't lecture us or anything that we expected while inside his tiny office.

"Why don't we threaten Paul the poisonous tonight not to command us anymore or else we would tell Joseph?" I asked with a sudden pang of excitement.

"Don't see why not," Nick replied, "even if we get caught we can run out like we did last time, right Brian?"

Nick and I waited by the edge of the ranch where most of the beginner lessons were held as instructed by Joseph. Several minutes later, Joseph arrived as promised and taught us the art of a cowboy by tying a saddle to a horse, riding a horse, grooming your horse and lassoing. I was clearly the top of the class in tying the saddle in terms of both speed and accuracy where as Nick was a clear natural in riding a horse as his skills were comparable with Joseph's. Those were the first two lessons of the day.

"Make a loop on a fraction of a rope and tie a dead knot below it." Joseph explained, "Make sure that the loop has a similar size to whatever you are trying to lasso."

The entire class could do it, the whole class but Nick and I for some unknown reason. We had to stay back in order to finally master the first lesson of lassoing.

"Flick the wrist and point towards a desired object and when it lands on it yank," Joseph taught with patience even after two tedious hours past the end of the lesson, "the sooner you yank, the more efficient your lasso will be."

To reward our tremendous effort, we received a horse but naturally we had to return it before we left for the city.

By the time we reached the dormitory, it was well past dinner and so we had to miss out but all I had on my mind was the mission that will occur tonight.

"What do you reckon we should pack?" I asked Nick, "A lasso?"

"You're the brains Brian and so you choose carefully."

Approximately half an hour later, I packed two ropes, a saddle; a communicating device I invented called the "speakerscope" and a pitch black cloak.

"The mission will commence now…" I hissed into the speakerscope, "over and out…."

Nick the ninja and I, Brian the brains sneaked cautiously towards the shed and approached the small house with stealth.

"And we round up all the animals tomorrow night…" Paul the poisonous murmured to the group of old men. Nick cried out in surprise as he inadvertently stepped in horse manure which alerted all of them who came out to investigate. Nick and I sprinted frantically towards the horse, I used my ability to tie up the saddle so swiftly while Nick directed it towards the safety of our dormitory but Paul the poisonous and his gang wouldn't give in and followed as best they could. I leapt onto my bed as quickly as before but Nick hesitated and did it reluctantly as the manure was still everywhere in his leg….

The next thing I remembered was being suspended in by my ankles in a house that stank of Paul's putrid odour. There was a lock to ensure that I wouldn't escape but Nick the ninja wasn't anywhere to be seen, the only useful objects in the room were the key on the table which was three meters away and a thick rope below my head. I felt extremely lightheaded as I realised that the sole way to escape was to lasso the key with an _extremely thick rope upside-down_!!! I grabbed the rope with all my might and attempted feebly… I missed by two meters. I'll never get out of here I thought glumly….

During my second attempt, I clearly recalled what Joseph taught… make a loop on a fraction of a rope and tie a dead knot below it, make sure that the loop has a similar size to whatever you are trying to lasso, flick the wrist and point towards a desired object and when it lands on it yank, the sooner you yank, the more efficient your lasso will be. I did exactly that but my dizziness contributed to why I failed yet again.

I summoned the last of my strength and picked up the rope again…. I made a key-sized loop and tied a dead know…. I held it up above my stomach (remember, I'm upside-down) and flicked my wrist…. This time, it actually hit the key which clanked on the ground…. I blacked out.

I regained consciousness some time, this time; I was in a stable with my horse and Nick besides me. We were trapped inside with ropes tying us up like crabs….

"Nosiness never pays," Paul the poisonous laughed hysterically outside, "now we can pull _it_ off without interference."

I searched my pocket and pulled out the speakerscope after he left… I will have only one shot at this as the batteries are nearly dead due to the fact that it was turned on the whole night.

"Joseph…" I whimpered, "I'm stuck in a horse stable… I've got no time to explain, please HELP!"

When Nick finally regained consciousness, I explained our plan… there was only an hour before Paul the poisonous and his gang would strike and so no time can be wasted. We untied each other's rope and stretched after such a long time of stillness.

"OWW!" we cried in unison, it seems like we both cramped our legs…. This mission will be suicidal….

The rope was the only useful tool I could locate in Paul's house and so we brought it along with us… it _could _come in handy. We left the house with a sudden pang of fear and heroism.

The night was chilly especially since we were in shorts and singlet but there we did this for Joseph and his benevolence… the thought of his kindness and horse encouraged them to persist with this unbearable task. Suddenly, we spotted them, Paul the poisonous were leading a herd of all animals into his truck…. We ran back and rode the horse, Tracey; back to the scene of the crime… nearly half the animals were already inside the truck.

"We fight for our lives now…" I murmured.

Tracey charged towards Paul who noticed us when we were a long way away and stopped leading the animals into the truck and maneuvered his horse sharply right. Before I realised it, we were circling each other…. The animals all came out of the truck, the battle of Paul the poisonous, Nick the ninja and I, Brian the brains officially begun.

The animals were spread out thus, a battlefield was formed. I whispered strategic plans into Nick's ears while he skillfully did exactly as he was told. Paul the poisonous zigzagged though some cows but we could see in his bloodshot eyes that we were his target. Tracey charged towards Paul… the collision would take place in five… four… three… two… we were so close that I could count the amount of freckles on his nose. Tracey skidded and fell as I instructed and Nick put into action….

WHAM! The tremendous force blew us of Tracey. Paul the poisonous and his horse tripped over poor Tracey and were now lying unconscious in the mud…. We squirmed with agony; after all, we did fall of a horse and landed on concrete.

"What's the noise over here?" a voice asked… it was Joseph!

"OVER HERE!" I cried… I've never felt so overjoyed to see another person before.

I felt my overwhelming pain ebb away as I explained exactly and precisely what happened to Joseph who listened with utmost interest and solemn.

Hours later, the police along with my parents to sort matters out….

"Oh I don't know how to thank you Nick and Brian…" Joseph thanked us… "The least I could do is giving you my horse…."

So after many days of bravery and determination, we caught Paul the poisonous who we had dreaded for days after all his lectures.

"Kids," the police officer said, "it turns out that Paul has been behind many crimes and not even professional detectives could stop him…. Here, a bunch of kids managed to catch him is impressive, you are now agents of the Western Australian Police Force also known as the WAPF. I now pronounce you Detective City Kids…."


	2. Boat to Singapore

**Detective City Kids: Titanic II**

"Hello," a stern yet welcoming voice answered the phone.

"We're detective city kids calling regarding The Leader's message." I told the secretary.

"A limousine will arrive shortly and escort you to headquarters."

Nick the ninja and I, Brian the brains received an urgent message from the leader of the FBI known as The Leader regarding a scandal in Singapore. We were informed to call HQ (headquarters) straight away and will be departing for Singapore tomorrow.

After a few seconds, we spotted a black limousine parked outside our block; inside the limousine was a man dressed all in black with black hair and shades who beckoned for us to enter. We swiftly made our way down to it. Throughout the whole trip to HQ, the mysterious driver didn't speak, twitch or do anything that you'd expect from a human.

When we finally arrived at HQ we wore the brand new uniform which had all sorts of gadgets and gizmos. A FBI Duster 1_Saturn _which literally turned solid objects into dust, a FBI Sticker 1_Pluto _which sticks to almost anything, a FBI Freeze 1_Mars _which turns anything into ice temporarily and a FBI Cheese 1_Jupiter _which is a camera which doesn't have any film but allows you to see through walls etc. We were told to enter a small room.

"Hello," a short and bald man was sitting on a chair opposite us, "You as our newest recruits will travel by ship on your first mission as you can remain anonymous and will attract less attention…. Got all that, now get out there and go, go, go!"

After saying that, everything dissolved in front of our eyes.

"That was a hologram of your HQ but it was actually a ship, have fun and stay safe." a computer generated voice mumbled as the ship's engine started up. Nick stared at me quizzically as I scratched my head… why was there so much of a commotion? I thought, if every single mission was going to be like this one then we should get used to it.

"O……K?" Nick spoke sarcastically, "What was that all about?"

"Ask The Leader!" I replied sounding annoyed, maybe I should consider changing my nickname as everyone would always ask me a question if no one could answer it because of my current nickname. A shadow formed on the wall I was staring on.

"Greetings new comers." the bald man that we saw before was speaking, "No, I'm not a hologram this time, I'm The Leader."

"Good luck on your first mission and every mission you begin will reward you with a new gadget and this one is the FBI Tracker 1_Moon_ which is a tracker device that tracks anything with a special tool on, the tool is miniscule and is as sticky as the FBI Sticker 1_Pluto. _Use this minigun to fire it at the desired person."

With that, he left us stunned by his second appearance and left by using a rocket ship backpack.

Nick and I made our way towards our bunks as we planned to sleep the whole trip but when we arrived, we were appalled, there were no beds or anything, just solid floors and a ceiling. What were we supposed to do on this journey? The moment we stepped out of the door we noticed something that obviously wasn't there before. The wall in front of us was a well disguised door but we noticed it as it was left ajar.

"Let's sneak in…" I whispered to Nick.

"Are you mad?" he replied, "Why?"

"Obviously… why would someone create a trapdoor unless there was something they wanted to hide?"

Nick didn't bother to reply and sneaked in with me, he knew he couldn't outsmart my logical thinking.

"We're up to our one billion dollar mark gentlemen," a voice said, "after this, we can export crack and speed instead of just ice and cannabis which doesn't have much of a profit."

"Sir, I heard that some detectives are on board sir, if they discover the cellar than we're doomed!" One of the men called out.

"Derek the daring," the boss called, "everyone but you will evacuate the ship but you who will sink it carrying all the drugs with you and of course making it to Singapore and hand over the drugs to Erik the evil."

Now, Nick and I were frozen. We were amongst the most wanted drug dealers of all time; I recognised the boss' voice, Dragon the druggy. He was one of the five most notorious and wanted criminals in the world and Erik the evil was the most wanted in the world; they have earned their reputation because of their brutal nature and thirst for power. If we were caught then this would be our first and last mission. The only good news, I had never heard of Derek the daring but unfortunately we are going to have to deal with him.

I made a gradual movement trying my best not to attract attention and pointed to the door. Nick nodded also in slow motion but signaled that we should wait for a second; he took his FBI Tracker1_Moon _and shot Dragon the druggy. We crept out the same way that we entered and closed the door so that they wouldn't notice that they left the door open in the first place. After overhearing the plans, we decided to prevent this from happening but no one on this ship would believe us unless….

"FBI!" I bellowed as it barged open the captain's cabin, I flashed my pass, "we've got several criminals on deck that are planning to blow up the ship."  
"_Right…_"

"I'm serious!"

"Prove it!" he spat, "If not I'll call the cops!"

I pointed at his chair with my FBI Duster _1Saturn_ and pressed the trigger that sent a vibration up my hand. Because of that, I accidentally moved my hand up and shot the captain turning him into dust. I cursed softly under my breath. Nick entered the room stunned.

"You killed a living person!" he exclaimed. He reached into his backpack at an amazing speed and shot a lime-green substance at me. Wait a minute, where did he obtain that weapon? I attempted asking him but I couldn't move at all, I felt as if I was a statue.

"HA HA HA!" he laughed gloatingly as he pulled off his mask which revealed a short and obese man standing on sticks to make himself roughly the same height as Nick the ninja "I'm Dexter of disguises and you are my latest victim… remember that!"

He grabbed a stick with one hand and raised the other and swung at me. I blacked out.

The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was Nick tied onto a chair opposite me. A few seconds later, I felt an explosion; oh no, Derek the daring blew a hole in the ship! I yelled for Nick to wake up but my voice was drowned by the deafening roar of the water gushing in… how much longer until we died? I had to take a risk…. I reached into my pockets and grabbed the FBI Duster 1_Saturn _and shot it at the rope hoping that I wouldn't be affected by the blast. BANG! I was free!

I did the same to Nick and slapped him frantically until he finally rose from his deep slumber.

"Nick, don't panic." I assured him, "We may drown but if we work on digging our ways out, we may survive but for sure the criminals would have escaped."

He nodded in approval as the wave burst through the door and he grabbed his FBI Freeze 1_Mars_ and fired consistently until the water turned fully to ice.

"It will melt soon, we have to escape NOW!" he bellowed still sounding extremely tired.

We used our gadgets to slowly chip off the ice that were obstructing us until we made it to the heart of the icy palace. BOOM! A huge chunk of ice caved us it and cut off our oxygen supply from the interrogation room. But we kept persisting and chipping off the ice until Nick fainted due to exhaustion that you could sense was going to affect him sooner or later. From that moment, I had to carry out our plans alone and drag the sleeping body of Nick the ninja. After hours of work and crystallised sweat, we finally made it to the end of the glacier.

By then, Nick had woken up again. The whole ship had nearly sunk but luckily there was still a lifeboat in sight with only one person on… I used the FBI Cheese 1_Jupiter_ to clearly see who it was…. It was that scoundrel Derek the daring! I grabbed my FBI Freeze 1_Mars _and shot at him relentlessly until my weapon overheated too much and forced my to release my firm grip on it

I ran desperately for my life as the last of the ship was about to be sucked into the vast sea. I leapt at the life boat and reached out to grab something in case my long jump wasn't enough. Somehow, Nick landed on the boat before me even though he was tired and started later; but he hauled me on board with the last of his efforts.

We were gasping for breath after that tremendous energy used to escape and watched the ship disappearing into the wonders of the sea. We were discussing what would happen after death when suddenly Singapore was in sight and so we paddled with our hands until we reached our destination and called The Leader.

Moments later, Derek the daring was arrested and sentenced to a lifetime sentence to gaol and interrogation to locate the other notorious criminal warlords. Nick gave his FBI Tracker 1_Moon _to The Leader as he had a tracker on Dragon the druggy before.

After a rewarding holiday vacation for the mission we'd accomplished; we were informed that Dragon the druggy was arrested and found guilty of the majority of the drug trafficking in the world and will be joining Derek.

"Agents Brian the brain and Nickolas the ninja, I have to once again congratulate you on 90 of catching Dragon the 9th most wanted criminal in the world. Before this, you had also caught Paul the poisonous, 10th most wanted criminal in the world and for all your contributions to the FBI, we will award you with a car in addition to your record of trophies (the horse Tracey)."


End file.
